Ich bin das Heilige Römische Reich?
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Quien diga que nos soy el Sacro Imerio Romano que saque una enciclopedia! Finalmente se resolvera de una vez por todas el misterio que muerde a los fans de Hetalia, que puede pasar? T por futuros capitulos EN HIATUS
1. Was?

Alemania tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible, no estaba segur si era por la crisis económica, si era por que tomo un par de cervezas de mas el día anterior o por que no pudo dormir por culpa de su hermano gritando a todo pulmón por su reciente cumpleaños, que al parecer lo hacían mejor que los demás países. En medio del día recibió una llamada a su celular de la linea directa con su jefe.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto apretándose el puente de la nariz

-Buen día Alemania- Ludwig reconoció la voz de la secretaria de su jefe -Es muy urgente que vengas a la oficina, el jefe esta al borde de un colapso...-

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto alarmado

-No lo se pero tiene media biblioteca en su despacho y esta llamándote por tu nombre como loco, lo mejor sera que vengas...-

-Ja, voy enseguida- dijo mientras la linea se quedaba muerta Ludwig suspiro antes de dirigirse al despacho de su jefe

-Tras un corto paseo en auto, Ludwig se bajo del auto enseguida y entro a la oficina gubernamental, los guardias ni siquiera le pidieron identificación, era demasiado normal vero por ahí como para no reconocerlo.

-Buenos días señor Alemania- le saludo uno de los guardias

-Buenos días- respondió el, ¿alguna idea de que le pasa al jefe?- pregunto

-Ni idea señor pero ah estado preguntando por usted...-

-Ya veo, muchas gracias- dijo mientras se dirigía a la gran puerta mientras escuchaba al presidente jalarse lo que Ludwig esperaba un mechón de cabello.

Toco dos veces y escucho un "Adelante" algo distraído

Ludwig entro preparándose mentalmente para una devaluación del Euro o un inicio a la gasolina, cual fue su sorpresa que cuando entro, el presidente lo apunto con el dedo con una cara de que alguien que no ah podido dormir bien por un par de días.

-¡Ludwig!- grito súbitamente -tengo una pregunta que hacerte y no me quedare tranquilo hasta que me la respondas-

Alemania trato de guardar la compostura, ante una acción poco común

-¿Que sucede, jefe?-

-Ludwig solo tengo una pregunta...-

Hubo un silencio de tres segundos

-¿Eres, o fuiste, el Sacro Imperio Romano?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un chispazo me trajo esta historia por que realmente todo esta muy ambiguo en Hetalia, así que decidi que finalmente mi propio Head-canon resolver mi propia duda**

**Review? :3**


	2. Un desequilibrio en la fuerza

El decir que el pobre Ludwig había sentido un mini infarto hubiese sido poco, su corazón se puso frió y a su cara se le dreno completamente la sangre. El presidente noto que si normalmente tranquila nación le estaba dando un shock así que rápidamente se levanto y lo ayudo a sentarse

-Lo siento Ludwig, no sabia que era un tema tan delicado...- dijo mientras le llamaba a su asistente por una toalla húmeda

-No, no es eso jefe, me tomo completamente por sorpresa, eso fue todo- dejo recuperando un poco la compostura -Yo venia preparado para una devaluación o una crisis no algo, relacionado conmigo-

-Entiendo- dijo el hombre rascándose la nuca -

-Pero respecto a su pregunta...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En algún lugar de Hungría_

A Gilbert lo recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda

-¿Que sucede, Gilbert?- pregunto Elizabetha mientras caminaban por una acera

-No lo se , Liz, mi awesome séptimo sentido me dice que hay un desequilibrio en la fuerza...-

Liz lo miro perpleja

-¿Séptimosentido?- le pregunto levantando una ceja

- Si, mi séptimo sentido timbra cuando algo extraño le pasa a alguien Germano... -

-¿Gil, te lo estas inventado, cierto?- pregunto sacando un satén

-Bueno si...- recibió un sartenazo -¡Auch!- grito adolorido -No me dejaste terminar, en verdad si pienso que paso algo...- dijo sobándose de nuevo la cabeza

-Bueno, tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos en Viena , creo que podríamos darle una visita a Roderich, nada mas para calmar un poco tus temores, por que no creo que Suiza, Liechtenstein o Alemania puedan tener problemas...- dijo Elizabetha

-Ja, no creo que Ludwig tenga problemas...- pensó acariciando a Gilbird -¿Pero de verdad _tenemos _que ir a a ver al señorito?- dijo con ojos de cachorro

-Puedo ir sola, ¿sabes?- le dijo el chica mirándolo extraño

-¡_NEIN! _Sobre mi muerto cadáver- dijo Gilbert indignado inflando los cachetes

-Sabes Gili, eres adorable cuando te podes celoso- dijo Liz soltando una risita y luego mirándolo seductoramente jalándolo de la corbata -Pero primero tenemos que pasar a mi casa-

Mientras los dos prácticamente corrían por las calles de Budapest, Gilbert aun así no pudo sacudirse el sentimiento que se había abierto una caja de Pandora...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No lo se- respondio el rubio ante la mirada atonita de su jefe

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tada! Soy cruel :D y me gusta dejarlos con cara de WTF**

**Jajaja no se crean, necesito investgar un poco mas...**

**Reveiw?**


	3. Sueños estresantes

-¿Como que no lo sabes, Ludwig?- pregunto el hombre de lentes

-Jefe, de verdad creame que realmente no lo se-

Hubo un silencio

-Entonces supongo que alguien mas viejo que tu, tal vez ah de saber...- medito un momento -¿Tal vez Francia...?-

Alemania impulsivamente rechazo la idea

-Nein- lo dijo firmemente que hasta el se sorprendió, ¿por que había reaccionad así ante la mención de Francia?

No pensó demasiado y medito que tal vez pensar en el pasado y Francia llegaban a su mente relojes cu-cu

El mandatario vio el estrés en la cara de su nación y su rostro se suavizo.

-Escucha Ludwig, no te quise hacer recordar cosas desagradables, dejemos el tema por la paz ¿te parece? Ve a tu casa a descansar. Ludwig quiso decir algo pero su jefe lo interrumpió

-No me hagas ordenarte- le dijo guiñando un ojo

-Ja, nos veremos, jefe-

-Descansa Deutschland- dijo mientras el humano comenzaba a acomodar y guardar las pilas de libros que inundaban su escritorio.

En el camino de regreso Alemania se quedo pensando, realmente no le gustaba mucho ver hacia el pasado,por que de lo que recordaba de su pasado mas cercano era la segunda guerra, la ocupación aliada y la re-unificación. Aunque debía de admitir que la re-unificación fue de las memorias mas felices que tenia por después de casi tres décadas volvió a ver a su hermano.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi _bruder- _dijo mientras miraba el atardecer en Berlín -Seguramente esta con Hungría...- pensó y detuvo sus pensamientos -Creo que soy mas feliz si no se que esta haciendo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche Ludwig no durmió a gusto y ni siquiera podía llamarle a nadie por que México a estas horas estaba trabajando como loca, Italia estaba de viaje sabrá Dios en donde y sabia que no debería de interrumpir a su hermano en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Suspirando se levanto de su cama para refrescarse la cara con algo de agua fria sin embargo cuando miro su reflejo en el espejo , no era su cara la que que lo miaba fijamente si no era una cara mas joven con unos ojos de un tono azul pálido como el cielo, que hacia parecer que la mirada estaba borrada.

-_¿Por que me olvidaste?-_

Ludwig se hizo violentamente hacia atrás chocando con la regadera, cuando volvió a ver su mirada en el espejo era simplemente el como la cara de quien ah visto un fantasma.

-Debo de dejar de pensar en estas cosas- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su cara. Termino de enjuagarse y se dirigió de nuevo a su recamara. De pronto miro por la ventana y vio una luz brillante acompañada luego por un estruendosos sonido.

-Que lindo clima para cuando no puedes dormir- murmuro sarcásticamente

Se cubrió con las cobijas y luego de un par de horas logro conciliar el sueño y comenzó a soñar. No era un sueño grato, y el sabia de entrada que tenia la sensación de como cuando hay pesadillas en la puerta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Regresame a mi hermano!-_

_-Lo siento mon amour pero Napoleon no comparte tu optimismo-_

_-¡*****!¡*****! ¡Respondeme hermano dime que sigues ahi!_

_-¡No creo que Mon Petitte ***** te responda próximamente, como comprenderás mon ami, no esta exactamente en sus cinco sentidos-_

_-¡Que le hiciste a mi hermano?-_

_-¿Estas seguro que a quien tengo postrado en esta cama es tu hermano?-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ludwig se levanto de golpe sudando, ¿Que rayos había sido eso? ¿Un sueño, una memoria propia, una memoria compartida?

Una cosa le quedo clara, tendia que hablar seriamente con su hermano

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ven, no soy tan cruel ^-^U**

**Review?**


	4. Un mensaje en la musica

_En casa de Austria_

Roderich estaba haciendo lo que hacia con 71% de su tiempo.

Tocando el piano

El otro 29% lo balanceaba entre sus asunto como país, conferencias, limpiar la casa, comer, vestiré ir al baño etc...

Ese día , no sabia por que sintió una inclinación por tocar el violín, cosa que era extraño considerando que el violín era un instrumento triste y se había sentido bastante feliz durante esas ultimas semanas, sin embargo su instinto de músico le decía que tocara el violín así que resignándose tomo el viejo instrumento y comenzó a tocar inspirado.

El instrumento comenzó a tocar tristes notas que Austria no estaba seguro de donde provenían, si embargo siguió tocando por casi media hora, al llegar al clímax de la tonada paso lo impensable, una de las cuerdas del viejo violín comenzó a romperse. Roderich inspirado como estaba no lo noto hasta que fue tarde y la cuerda le dio un latigazo en la mano.

-Diantres- menciono enfadado -y era un Stradivarius, los Italia me van a matar, para empezar se suponía que ni siquiera lo debería de tener...- dijo masajeando su mano herida -Un Stradivarius- pensó -Es como si Italia hubiese estado llorando como cuando...- con un ademan se subió elegantemente los lentes -Que cosas pienso, sera mejor que...- un golpeteo en su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quien podrá ser?- pregunto mirando a su calendario y vio una nota "_Visita de Hungría a las 4 pm" _¿Como se le pudo haber olvidado? Dejo el violín en un lado y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Elizabetha?- pregunto mientras quitaba su seguro

-¡Y su awesome novio!- escucho cuando ya era muy tarde para volver a poner el seguro, así que de un segundo al otro Roderich estaba como calcomania detrás de la pared

-Austria, ¿Donde estas?- pregunto Elizabetha entrando

-Hey señorito ¿donde te escondes?- pregunto sonoramente Gilbert

Roderich con un movimiento quito la puerta de su cara cerrándola de un golpe

-Oh Roderich, ahí estas-

-No es awesome esconderes tras la puerta, señorito-

Austria reprimió un gemido, iba a ser una tarde larga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ludwig se peino restiradamente hacia atrás, coloco algo de colonia y se vistió de una manera informal, bueno informal para el, una camisa polo, negra un pantalón de vestir khaki y zapatos negros entonces emprendió su camino al aeropuerto, ya que mas de uno le había confirmado que su hermano estaba junto con Hungría en casa de Austria

-Mein Gott- dijo sobándose las sienes -Pobre Austria de guerra con Prusia...-

Su mente paro en seco

-¿Guerra?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Orden, Orden en la sala!, están en MI casa así que tendremos orden- exclamo Austria golpeando un martillo_

_-Estamos ,literalmente, re-dibujando Europa ¿y tu quieres que tengamos orden?- pregunto el que en esa asamblea seria considerado Reino Unido de Holanda junto con quien algún día seria Bélgica_

_-Pero todo esta bien, ¿da?- pregunto Rusia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Finlandia y Polonia_

_-Cuida tus manos Rusia- menciono Prusia -Polonia también es mio-_

_Polonia los miro con odio_

_-Creo que a lo único a lo que hemos llegado es que Suiza es neutral...- comento El Reino Unido masajeando sus pobladas cejas_

_-Oh si- dijo el rubio acariciando a su pistola_

_-Y esa rana aun no llega y el tiene a...-_

_Prusia se tenso_

_-Cosas de familia, ¿da?- menciono Rusia sonriendo_

_-Callate Rusia, el que a tu jefe le digan el 'salvador de Europa' no significa que seas un héroe-_

_Rusia iba contestar cunado oyeron pasos en el pasillo_

_Al momento de voltear la cabeza muchos quedaron en shock al ver una escena tan improbable..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Estoy viva!**

**Agrego las notas luego ^-^U**

**Lean y Comenten**


	5. Un vuelo nada tranquilo

Alemania volvió a a abrir los ojos, pero ya no estaba en la calle en lugar de eso estaba en un avión con destino Viena. Suavemente se masaje las sienes

-¿Cuando llegue aquí? No lo recuerdo-pensó en voz baja, pero intuyo que su instinto lo hizo navegar hasta el aeropuerto.

-En que estaba pensando, parecía una de esas cumbres mundiales, pero si yo ni siquiera estaba ahí- seguía pensando entonces de reojo le pareció ver una capa negra moviéndose en su vista periférica, cunado se giro se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

-¿Esta bien?- le pregunto una azafata mirándolo con preocupación

-Ja, estoy bien, pero le agradecería si me trajera una toalla humada- le dijo con voz cansada

-Enseguida señor- de dijo la vieja azafata con una sonrisa maternal mientras desaparecía en la cabina.

Ludwig se asomo por la ventana tratando de despejar un poco su mente, al cabo de una rato sitio una presencia tras de el, pensando que era la azafata se giro, pero cual seria su horror al girarse cunado se vio a si mismo, tal vez unos cuantos años de apariencia menor, completamente ensangrentado, portaba una capa blanca y un cuello dorado, teñido con sangre en múltiples regiones, su ojo bueno lo miraba con dureza.

_-¿Quien eres?-_ le pregunto la fantasmal figura con el mismo tono azul que el niño de la noche anterior

-Yo...- en eso Ludwig parpadeo y el adolescente había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a la azafata preocupada

-¿Esta seguro de que esta bien señor?- pregunto la azafata tocándole la frente -No tiene fiebre...-

-No no, estoy bien, gracias por la toalla- dijo tomándola y poniéndosela en la cara -solo estoy cansado-

-De acuerdo- le dijo preocupada – de todos modos es un viaje muy corto tardaremos menos de media hora en llegar...-

-Ja, muchas gracias- le dijo mientras se giraba para tratar de tomar una siesta que por lo menos, lo dejara descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y con eso creo que deberías de estar lista para el Euro, Elizabetha- concluyo Roderich cerrando una gruesa carpeta

-Muchas gracias Roderich sabia que me podías ayudar-

Austria sonrió dulcemente

-Ajam- alguien se aclaro la garganta -que bueno que terminaron el awesome yo estaba por morir de aburrimiento- dijo mientras acariciaba a Gilbird

-Dudo que siquiera hayas entendido la mitad- murmuro Austria

Gilbert solo le declaro una fría mirada. Siempre con lo mismo, ¿el germano bárbaro?, Prusia, ¿El germano ignorante?, Prusia, ¿El germano salvaje?, Prusia, pero no, el refinado delicado e influyente Austria era el Germano bueno, tan bueno que a pesar de que ambas guerras fueron indirectamente su culpa el había sido el que había tenido que pagar con su estatus de nación. Se creía el único descendiente de Germanía, a su juicio era como si Francia se declarara el único descendiente de Roma.

Era por eso por que hasta la fecha ambos tenían un rango de tolerancia mutua MUY bajo, pero Gilbert se mordió la lengua, literalmente, por que le había prometido a Liz que se comportaría, y sobre su cadáver que rompería una promesa, su honor no estaba en juego, nunca lo estuvo.

Algo que subestimaba Austria es que ahora no siendo una nación, Prusia tenia un enorme cajón mental para aprenderse todas las cosas que pasaban en Europa. Alemania decía que tenia algo que ver con su naturaleza de espiar a la gente combinado con su habilidad estratégica. Otros decían que simplemente le gustaba chismear. Prusia lo veía como una habilidad, al ser un ente sin nación de verlo con objetividad, cunado el señorito le viniera a rogar sobre consejos financieros ya tenia el discurso preparado para darle.

De pronto se escucho el sonido del timbre

-Esperas a alguien?- pregunto Hungría

-No, murmuro Austria -Tal vez es algún vendedor- dijo levantándose a abrir

Prusia por mera curiosidad e instinto se acerco a la puerta, quien sabe tal vez le podría poner el pie a Austria de regreso...

Cual seria la sorpresa de ambos al encontrar a Ludwig al borde del desmayo

-Ludwig, ¿que...- comenzó a hablar Gilbert pero fue interrumpido cuando Alemania lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-¿Que te pasa West?- pregunto algo adolorido, se veía débil pero Alemania seguía siendo la potencia mas poderosa de Europa

-¿Quien soy?- pregunto antes de desplomarse en el suelo

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos capitulos en dos dias?**

**Se nota que no estoy en examenes ;)**


	6. Casi docientos años

-¿Ya se despertó?- pregunto Prusia sacando un cigarro

-No, y te agradecería que no fumaras en mi casa- le contesto Austria mientras buscaba unas sabanas

-Keh- dijo Prusia guardando su encendedor

Ambos guardaron un memento de silencio

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?- pregunto Prusia

-¿Que?- pregunto superficialmente Austria

-No te hagas el tonto , Austria tu sabes bien de que estoy hablando-

-El congreso...-

-Si, cuando literalmente re dibujamos Europa-

-Como olvidarlo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todos se giraron y con horror observaron una escena que muchos jamas hubiesen imaginado, ahí frente a ellos estaba Francia, que parecía que le había pasado una horda de caballos enésima, con su cabellos despeinado y uniforme ensangrentado pero con su típicas sonrisa que parecía tener un hueco fundamento_

_-Oh, que tonto de mi, se me a olvidado ponerme perfume, les ruego me perdonen- _

_Pero la condición de Francia no era lo único que los impactaba, si no la condición del joven que a pasar de tener cerca de mil años de edad parecía que en vez de ser el joven de casi veinticinco años y una de las potencias mas fuertes de Europa que todos recordaban, ahora parecía un adolescente de quince años que estaba en aun peor condición que Francia._

_Prusia se levanto tirando la silla_

_-¡Prusia!- le regaño Austria -quedate en tu lugar-_

_-Me importa una soberana aceituna lo que digas señorito, pero no hay manera que no vaya con MI hermano en este momento-_

_-En este momento su mente ni siquiera esta aquí, su futuro pende de un hilo-trato de explicar Austria ante la sorpresa de todos_

_-¡Y yo te digo que no me importa si tiene la peste,_ _sigue siendo mi hermano!-_

_-¡El mio también así que siéntate, antes de que te haga sentar!- le dijo con un tono amenazante_

_Después un un breve duelo de miradas Prusia se sentó con una mirada que solo denotaba furia_

_-Ya que estamos todos aquí- dijo Austria con voz firme -Comenzamos de manera oficial el Congreso de Viena-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Keh- dijo Prusia buscando en el refrigerador de Austria -Y pensar que ya casi se cumplen docientos años-

-El tiempo no perdona, ni si quiera a nosotros- murmuro Austria melancólico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alemania se movía de manera desastrosa en la cama sudaba como si estuviera corriendo un maratón

-_¿Quien eres?- _le preguntaba el adolescente vestido de blanco

-_¿Quien eres?- _le preguntaba el niño vestido de negro

-¿Quien soy?- se pregunto Alemania entonces en su sueño se encontró a si mismo en una habitación negra no podía ver ni siquiera sus manos. Entonces a lo que parecía una distancia monumental una pequeña luz, sin pensalo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia ella. Según se acercaba se dio cuneta que la luz provenía de una puerta cerrada. Junto a la puerta había una joven, a Alemania se le hacia vagamente conocida.

-Ludwig, me imagino- afirmo no pregunto

-Ja- respondió Alemania

La joven se levanto con gracia poniendo una delicada mano en la chapa de la puerta.

-Tal vez no te guste lo que veas detrás de esta puerta- le advirtió severamente -pero es la verdad que forma parte de tu pasado-

Alemania asintió

-Gracias, pero creo que aun así abriré esa puerta-

-Eso me esperaba Ludwig- dijo mientras quietaba la mano

Alemania tomo la chapa y antes de abrirla le pregunto

-¿Quien es usted?-

-¿Yo?- le pregunto retoricamente mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse -Mi nombre es Louise, Louise de Mecklemburg , Reina de Prusia- y diciendo esto ultimo desapareció en una suave nube de humo que dejo un aroma a acianos.

-Creo que le preguntare a Prusia después de esto dijo al momento que abrió la puerta y fue engullido por la luz

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tres capítulos en tres días?**

**Mein Gott, no debería estar haciendo tarea o algo así?**

**Lean y comenten :)**


	7. Un fantasma puede ser tu mejor guia

**OK, lo se, esta historia es tan vieja que hasta esta acumulando bits de polvo...**

**Pero dado que ahora estoy en una etapa de romanticismo y drama ya que leí _Juliet, a Novel _me dio por actualizar mis historia y retrasar el hecho que tengo tare de mate por hacer.**

**Dicho esto continuemos**

…

Alemania se vio emergido en una pomposa habitación del siglo XIX, iluminado por candiles, mirando sus manos contemplo con horror que era completamente transparente y que su cuerpo realmente no era más que una débil silueta.

-¿Pero por qué…?- pregunto antes de que se escuchara un golpe en la habitación de a lado.

-Están discutiendo- le dijo la mujer que aun seguía junto a le sentada en una silla tranquilamente –no todos los días se redibuja el mapa de un continente…-

-¿De que habla?- pregunto el Alemán estresado, en ese momento preferiría estar a ayudando a dos mil Italias a amarrarse las agujetas

-¿Tienes idea de donde estas, o siquiera que año es?- le pregunto la dama de ojos azules

Antes de que Ludwig pudiera responder se escucho otro golpe en la habitación. La mujer suspiro.

-Por la intensidad del golpe, puedo deducir que ese infame Francis acaba de decir algo fuera de lugar con respecto a algo o alguien…- continuo meneando la cabeza –Espero que Gilbert no pierda la cabeza…_ de nuevo miro al rubio confundido –la respuesta es: Viena, Austria, y el año es 1815, y como ya habrás adivinado en la habitación de al lado se esta llevando a cabo un congreso que marcara la historia para siempre-

Ludwig sintió un dolor de cabeza repentino

-Esta bien- dijo ella levantándose –no tienes por qué pensarlo cunado puedes verlo- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba suavemente hacia la puerta, no molestándose en tocar ya que con suma facilidad ambos la atravesaron. Vieron entonces que los países discutían en una gigantesca mesa redonda con un mapa de Europa puesto en medio con varios listones y alfileres puestos.

-Entonces, me quedo de nuevo con Guadaloupe- dijo Francia sobándose las sienes

-Ja, det är- dijo Suecia, imponente como siempre- Pero solo si se comprometen a darle pagos a mi Rey cada cierta cantidad de tiempo.-

-Oui, oui- dijo Francis tomando su lugar claro que firmaremos un tratado en su tiempo

Suecia se acomodó sus lentes y miro a Finlandia que temblaba de miedo.

-Tyvärr, Finland- dijo soltando un suspiro largo

-No…no lo sientas, Sue…fue divertido mientras duro veras que no tardo en…- pero fue callado con una mano en su hombro.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Suecia, Finlandia se sentirá como en casa- dijo Rusia con una aura morada a su alrededor.

Alemania noto que Suecia apretó los puños y apretó los labios como en un intento de no perder la cabeza y decir algo indebido.

-Y pensar que hoy ya no habla mucho- pensó alemán en voz alta.

-No tiene por qué- dijo Louise –Es un país que es casi tan neutral como Suiza, pero en esos tiempos si te quedabas callado no era mas que invitar a que cada quien interpretara su silencio-

-Francia se ve completamente acabado- observo Alemania

-Tú también lo estarías después de un Revolución y un imperio…-

-Entonces yo- se escucho una voz arrogante –Me quedo con la Pomerania Sueca, ¿no es así, Dinamarca?-

-Estúpido Prusiano- oyó Alemania y cuando se giro no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca. Su hermano estaba ahí, pero no era lo que lo sorprendía, lo más lejano que Alemania podía recordar de su propio inicio veri a Prusia como su impresionante hermano mayor, pero sus memorias infantiles no le hacían justicia a lo que veía. El ahora fastidioso, desempleado, fiestero, bloguero y despreocupado de su hermano no era mas que una cascara de lo que había sido, si bien eso lo tenia muy presente Alemania, no recordaba que a tal grado. Pues el Prusia frente a le era otra persona, tenia sus típica sonrisa de 'yo siempre gano' acompañado de una actitud que no solo exclamaba poder y sabiduría si no astucia y orgullo que no dudaría en demostrarlo a quien fuera y como fuese.

-Gilbert…se ve tan….- tartamudeo el rubio.

-¿Encantador?- ofreció Louise con una sonrisa

-No es la palabra que busco- dijo Alemania rascándose la cabeza –la palabra seria mas bien, impresionante…-

-Siempre lo ha sido- dijo Louise viendo con devoción al peliblanco.

Una revelación partió como rayo a Alemania

-¿Lo….lo amaste?- pregunto aun sin creerlo y mirando a su hermano y de vuelta a la mujer

Ella le dio una sonrisa enigmática

-No recuerdo que sea un crimen- dijo levantándose de una de las silla acercándose al impresionate Prusia –Que una reina ame a su país…- completo.

-Hay mas ahí- dijo Ludwig mirándola sospechosamente

Louise rio delicadamente antes de tornarse seria como estatua.

-Creo que mi relación con tu hermano pasara a segundo plano- comenzó levantando su brazo y señalando a alguien que estaba recargado contra la pared con la mirada perdida –Cuando reconozcas a esa nación que se hace mas joven conforme pasan los minutos….-

Alemania giro la cabeza y miro a un chiquillo rubio con la mirada perdida. De pronto solo eran el y el niño en la habitación, el alboroto de la habitación olvidado.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto alemán asustado sintiéndose como Scrooge en un cuento de navidad justo cuando esta enfrente del tercer espíritu.

-El, mi queridísimo Alemania- dijo Louis no siendo mas que una voz –Es…..era…el Sacro Imperio Romano- sentencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review?**


End file.
